


Sharing is Caring

by WynterRobin



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: Roy teaches the reader how to use a bow. Jason is so not cool with that. But he's definitely not jealous.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr wynterrobin for more!

Moving in with The Outlaws was, surprisingly, a lot less difficult than you had expected. You’d been dating Jason for a few years now, and when your own roommate moved out of Gotham for work he’d suggested that you stay with him, save yourself the trouble of finding someone else to share the rent. You stayed over frequently enough that it didn’t take much getting used to, but you weren’t expecting the ease with which you slipped into the camaraderie of the group. 

The apartment was small and by no means fancy, but somehow they made it feel like home. It gave you a warm, fuzzy sensation in your stomach to return from work and have three other people waiting to greet you and ask how your day had been. (It was still mildly terrifying to get up for water in the middle of the night and be confronted by Kori’s glowing eyes when you walked into the kitchen, or to find a gun in the cutlery drawer, but slowly you were becoming used to it.)

The Outlaws were often either out on missions or catching up on some much needed sleep, but you didn’t really mind. Partially because it gave you time to get your own things done but mostly because when they weren’t you all made an effort to spend some downtime together. Usually this consisted of movie nights squashed up together on your ratty three seater couch (Kori usually liked to float beside you so space wasn’t much of a problem), or eating rare home cooked meals around the kitchen table when you could get the oven to behave. 

~~~~~

It was a Thursday in the middle of July, and for once you were all at home. It was virtually too hot to do anything, the heat outside in the city was suffocating. You had intended to use your day off to do groceries but you couldn’t bring yourself to face the press of people in the streets while the sun was still so high in the sky. 

Instead, you were showing Kori how to make freezepops with juice and plastic bags like you’d done when you were a kid. Jason was lying on his stomach on the couch, propped up on his elbows and watching you with lazy amusement. Your childlike glee and Kori’s disappointment at having to wait while they were in the freezer apparently made for good entertainment. At least more so than Roy, who was shooting arrows at a makeshift target on your living room wall. The fact that he was doing so blindfolded made you slightly nervous, but the two men had only laughed when you’d told them so. 

“How long will we have to wait?” Kori’s tone was curious, and you glanced over from your perch on the counter top to where she was still floating next to the freezer. You smiled apologetically. “Probably another hour or so,” You’d discovered her love of anything sugar pretty quickly once you’d moved in (you went through a lot of juice every week), and you were excited to share your homemade treats. You’d forgotten to mention that it wasn’t an instant process though.   


“Oh,” Starfire seemed disappointed for only a second before perking back up again, contented and serene. “Then I shall wait,” Jason chuckled, and you turned to roll your eyes at him in mock exasperation. Your boyfriend found you and Kori’s new friendship extremely amusing, especially as you had yet to fully grasp how the alien girl’s mind worked.   


Roy called your name then, interrupting the staring contest you’d started with Jason. The archer had his bow in one hand and was holding up the blindfold with the other so that he could see you. “C’mere. I’m gonna teach you to shoot,” 

“Wait, what?” You raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Jason snickered and you casually flipped him off, not taking your eyes off of Roy. It was a widely known fact that you had absolutely no aim. Jason always joked that when you were throwing something it was safest to stand in front of you, because you were sure to miss.   


Roy shrugged, grinning. “You have to be able to defend yourself somehow. And it’s not like Jason’s gonna show you how to use a gun,”

 “I risk my life enough already,” Jason intoned drily. You huffed, offended now. “I know self defense!” You couldn’t believe these guys. Just because they were vigilantes they thought they knew it all. Well you’d show them. “Fine. I’ll do it,” You hopped down off the counter, outstretching a hand for the bow. “Gimme the bow Harper,” 

You heard Kori give a little cheer from behind you when Roy handed over the weapon, untying his blindfold now that his hands were free. You seriously loved that girl, her optimism and affectionate nature made living here a lot more fun. 

You took an arrow from the quiver Roy held out to you, setting it against the string like you had seen him do before and stepping up to the target. Jason had turned to lean over the back of the couch to watch, arms folded and expression skeptical. You couldn’t resist sticking out your tongue at him before raising the bow and making to draw the string back. 

“Stop,” Roy’s voice broke through your concentration. You frowned at him and he stepped up behind you, nudging your foot into place with his own. “You want your feet parallel to the target. Keep em about shoulder width apart, there you go,” He nodded his approval when you corrected your feet, motioning for you to raise the bow. 

“Now hold the string here, yeah like that, and now pull it back, elbow up, that’s it, perfect,” Roy moved back to give you room and you released the string, sending the arrow flying into the corner of the target. You and Kori gave a cheer in celebration and you turned to give your boyfriend a smug smirk. Jason was frowning, eyebrows drawn together in annoyance. Your irritation was real when you rolled your eyes this time, misinterpreting the source of his ire. “Would it kill you to admit you’re not always right Jay? Lighten up,” You scoffed, turning to face Roy who was smirking at your interaction, amused for some reason you couldn’t fathom.

“That was good. Try again,” he encouraged, and you nodded, smiling up at him. You stepped back into position, checking your foot postitioning carefully before raising the bow and knocking the arrow. “Like this?” You threw Roy a questioning look, feeling you were holding your arms awkwardly. The red haired man assessed your stance critically. “Pull your arm in a little tighter, and just turn your hips a little-” He stepped in close, carefully fixing your stance. “Good,” He praised, his voice just inches from your ear when he leaned in to adjust your grip on the bow. “Now just-” he cut off with a surprised yelp, at the same time that Kori yelled your boyfriend’s name. Startled, you released the string, the arrow embedding itself into the drywall next to the target. 

You spun to face Roy, and gaped. “Jason!” Roy was clutching his jaw in pain, glaring at the dark haired man accusingly. Your boyfriend had vaulted the couch, and from the looks of things, punched the archer full force in the face. Jason ignored you and stepped up to Roy, his expression murderous. “My girlfriend. Not yours.” With that he spun to face you. “Come on. We’re going out for lunch,” “What? Jason-” he grabbed your hand, towing you towards the door. You just followed in shock, dropping the bow on the carpet. “Have fun you two!” Kori waved, floating over to check on Roy who was still standing in the exact same spot and staring at Jason as though he had lost his mind. “I’m so sorry Roy!” You yelled over your shoulder before Jason slammed the door. 

Once out in the hall you turned to face your boyfriend, frowning is disapproval. “Okay, what was that?” Jason’s brow creased and he looked away down the hallway, muttering, “He was touching you. I didn’t like it.” You paused, and then, “You were jealous of Roy?” You sounded disbelieving to your own ears. He just shrugged, looking embarrassed. 

“You idiot,” He looked at you then and you shook your head fondly, laughing. “You know Roy doesn’t like me. He’s in love with Kori!” He sighed. “I know, I just.. I didn’t think,” his tone was regretful now, he ran his fingers through his hair. You reached up to kiss his cheek. “Alright. But next time I won’t be so forgiving. You’re just lucky you’re buying me lunch,” you grinned. Jason groaned. “I’m going to be paying for this for awhile aren’t I?“ 

“Yep! Now let’s go, we can bring something back for Roy and Kori too,” Your tone was cheerful. He just took your hand, letting you lead him down the hall. “Damned archer,” he muttered under his breath. You nudged him in the ribs playfully. 


End file.
